Legend Part Two and a Half
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: This is a short little fiction on me predicting what will happen in next weeks episode. It sort of goes with Legend and it sort of goes with the promo for next week. Tiva. So Please review it.


This one is written immediately after watching Legend Part II and seeing the preview for next week's episode. I hope you like it. There is Tiva and that is about it for relationships except for Gibbs/Ziva having a father/daughter relationship.

Legend Part Two and a Half

Tony, Abby, and McGee sat in the bullpen playing idly with small office supplies. Gibbs and Ziva were out following up on a lead. Suddenly McGee straighten up, "The trace picked him up."

"Where McGee?" Tony asked sitting up too.

"Um, 3862 Maple tree Drive, Silversprings, Dc." Tony opened his desk draw and took out his six hour.

"That's Ziva's house tell her and Gibbs where I am when they get back." With that he left.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"You let him do what?" Ziva hissed at McGee reminding him why he was very much afraid of her.

"He is at you house without back up." Ziva looked at Gibbs the slightest bit of fear discernible in her eyes. Without speaking Gibbs and Ziva walked out of the office and into the elevator. Only when the doors were closed did McGee dare to breath.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

They reach Ziva's house in record time mostly because Gibbs let her drive. They came to the front door and Ziva unlocked it. As they opened the door she saw her old Mosad partner and her NCIS partner grappling on the floor. Suddenly a gunshot rang across the room and hit Tony in the arm. Ziva looked at her own weapon then fired a shot. It hit Michael in the chest and he looked at her surprised. He had not registered she was there or that she would shoot him. He was losing blood but so was Tony. She fired another shot and hit Michael in the head. He fell backwards dead.

Ziva ran forward and knelt beside Tony who was in a pool of his own blood. She looked down at him and realized with a jolt that he was unconscious. "Tony please wake up. Please wake up." She whispered. She was not sure exactly what happened next. There were many people moving in her apartment and the doctors where putting Tony on a stretcher and took him to Bethesda.

"Ziva we need to go back to NCIS." Gibbs told her and she followed him without conscious thought. She had regain composer by the time they got there. As they walked into the bullpen Abby screamed.

"Ziva what happened," she asked running forward. Ziva looked at Abby and was trying to find the right words to say when Gibbs saved her the trouble.

"Tony was shot and is being taken to Bethesda in a comma. He is at a touch and go stage and he may make it." Gibbs glanced at Ziva whose face was still white except for Tony's blood. "Go wash up," he told her, "We will tell you if anything changes.

She nodded and left the room. She had been gone about twenty minutes before Gibbs started to worry. Finally after thirty he went to find her. It was not as difficult as he had expected. He had to smile at her outlet of emotion. She was beating up the vending machine. "Ziva," he put a hand on her shoulder, "leave the poor vending machine alone and tell me what is going on from the beginning."

"Michael took Ari's place. He went over to Hamas when he was supposed to be the mole. It is the exact same as it was four years ago. I gave Michael all kind of information. He was in DC while you were in California." She paused as Gibbs steered her into the elevator. "I told him where you were and what you were doing. I didn't realize what was going on. I didn't mean to help Hamas." She sank to the floor hugging her knees to her chest.

"I know that." Gibbs told her as he sat down beside her and placed his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer in a fatherly way. "You wouldn't help terrorism. You've lost to many to them."

"Is Tony going to die?" Ziva asked Gibbs.

He hesitated, "I don't know."

"If dies he is my fault just like everyone else I care about. Ari, Tali, my Mother, Kate, Jenny all died because of me. I shot Ari. Tali and my Mother died in a suicide bombing filling in for me at a conference. Kate was killed using the information I provided. Jenny died when I was supposed to be on protection detail. Now Michael's death is my fault too." She was crying. Gibbs looked at her.

"None of that was your fault. Michael and Ari made their choices and joined Hamas. That gives you the right to terminate them. Tali and your Mother volunteered to go to that conference. Ari killed Kate not you and Jenny," he hesitated for a fraction of a second, "Jenny made her choice too. Do you want to visit Tony in the hospital?" Ziva nodded. "Ok lets tell the others."

Abby met them as the elevator doors opened. She glanced a Gibbs who squeezing Ziva's hand then at Ziva. She gasped realizing that Ziva had been crying. The tear tracks in Ziva's face immediately vaporized any anger at Ziva for Tony's injuries. "Ziva," Abby said as she threw her arms around Ziva.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"How is Tony Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked the receptionist.

"Are you family?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I am his father, this is his uncle," he pointed at Ducky, "his brother," he pointed at McGee, "his sister," he pointed at Abby, "and his fiancée," he finished gesturing at Ziva.

"Ok, wait over there." She said pointing at some plastic chairs.

"Fiancée?" Ziva asked Gibbs.

He shrugged. "You don't look enough like us to pass for a sister and you act more like an engaged anyway." She nodded. He had a valid point. "And you probably will be soon he grumbled."

"You can see him now," the receptionist called, "two at a time."

"Jethro and Ziva you go," Ducky said, "Abby, McGee, and I will stay here." They all nodded and Ziva and Gibbs followed the doctor into the ward. When they reached Tony's room Ziva paused, then entered.

Tony was lying on the bed he was pale but looked like he was sleeping. "Tony," Ziva whispered slipping her hand into his "I am so sorry."

"I love you," a tear slid down her face and landed on Tony's face. Suddenly his eyelids fluttered and opened.

"I love you, too." Tony said quietly. He looked up at her and noticed her brown eyes were swimming in tears but she was smiling. "Don't cry," he begged her.

"I wasn't planning to," she said wiping her eyes.

"Ah, Dinozzo," Gibbs said walking up, "Good to have you back."

I like the ending. I know it leaves you with a lot of questions but that is sort of the point. Please review.


End file.
